dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Toby
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = August 3, Age 250|Date of death = Before Age 461|Height = (176 cm) 5'9" (adult)|Weight = (61 Kg) 134 lbs (adult)|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Jump City, California (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) North City|Occupation = Martial Artist Police Officer|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 261 - Age 294)|FamConnect = Jacob Barrymore (Father) Olivia (Mother) Mike Garrett (Grandfather-in-law) Marlene Garrett (Grandmother-in-law) Freddie Garrett (Father-in-law) Jessica (Mother-in-law) McKenzie (Sister-in-law) Trish (Wife) Ben (Son) Erica (Daughter-in-law) Dylan (Grandson) Trina (Granddaughter) Josh (Grandson) Will (Grandson) Toni (Granddaughter)}} Toby (トービー'', Toobii'') is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as a brave fighter and best tracker with his special tracking skills along with his intelligence and knowledge skills on the battlefields of the manga and anime Dragon Ball Z series and movies. He's the son of Jacob Barrymore and Olivia as he's first appears on the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the best friend of Chris, Harry, Timmy, Charlie Parker, Jason, Bobby and Jimmy Hawkins. He's the good husband of Trish and the loving father to Ben. He's also the father-in-law of Erica and the grandfather of Dylan, Will, Toni, Josh and Trina. Appearance Toby is a young child and young man of a tall, slim, skinner build and medium average height with a slender yet frame athletic tone muscular physique. He has light-blue green eyes, fair skin complexion and a shade of bright, flat, messy, spiky brushed blonde hair. Over the course of the series and movies, he's has light-blue green eyes, fair skin complexion and a shade of bright, flat, messy, spiky brushed blonde hair. According to Mark Garden and Henry Johnson, he's close a strongly striking resemblance to his father, having fair skin complexion and bright, messy, spiky brushed blonde hair, however he's got his mother's light-blue green eyes, kind demeanor and the shape of her eyes and facial features. As a child, Toby wear As a preteen, he's wore the As a teenager, Toby has grew up to share the height and weight like father, he's wear his casual outfit attire is the short sleeved black t-shirt, In the senior prom dance at the Spring High School of the Ninjago City of the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World, As a young adult, In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Toby Personality Toby is a very adventurous, kindhearted, talented, brave, honest, compassionate, calmer, carefree, caring, clever, cool, friendly, fun-loving, good-mannered, good-natured, goodhearted, graceful, easygoing, heroic, passionate, positive, pure-hearted, understandable, intelligent, knowledgeable, optimistic, sensitive, happy, cheerful, energetic and mature young man around everyone to getting in his life of the series and movies. His personality varies from person to person, but he’s often described as being very similar kindhearted, caring, sensitive, cheerful and energetic personality to his father, but if appropriately provoked, his mother’s short temper, intelligent and calming heart. Toby is a the selfless, crafty, heroic, brave, impulsive, naive person to protect someone who's he loves the most of his live. Although generally cheery and fun-loving in nature, Toby was also shown to be insecure throughout the events of the manga and anime Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z series and movies. In the anime series and movies, at the same time, Toby could be very stubborn, caring, brave, determined, cynical towards North City after the death of his parents during on the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World by evil Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu at a young age, youthful, intelligent, knowledgeable, cunning, brave, talkative and loyal friend to his friends of the American Team to survive to care and help each other throughout their years together from the evil forces and destruction threat on Spencer World, Earth and the entire universe. As a child, Toby is very shy, happy, positive, mature, native, sweet and friendly child to make new friends until he's meet his childhood sweetheart, Trish, for the first time where they have met in the woods to pick some apples from apple trees of Spencer World if she's still falling in love with him in person who always cared about her since living with her parents, older sister and grandmother after her grandfather passed away at the heart failure cancer; but As a teenager, Toby has grew up describing as he's does appears to be the stereotypical jock type, primarily interested in sports — particularly basketball. Beneath the surface, however, he is big-hearted, outgoing, loyal, and friendly. Because Toby is one of the nicest, sweetest guys in the world. If it came down to it, he would throw his kindness out to the world. If he could make someone happier than they were and make them feel a little better, that was the highlight of it all. Troy is community-minded and puts the well being of those who surround him before his own; particularly his girlfriend, Trish Garrett. As Toby is still a teenaged boy being a good and better live rather have a rough childhood orphan with his friends without his parents. He can be headstrong, competitive and temperamental. However, he is also relatively laid-back and easygoing, and as long as there are no immediate stressors, his emotional state remains fairly stable. As a adult, Toby successful becoming a beloved husband of his wife, Trish and great father to their only son named Ben, In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Biography Early Life Toby is born on August 3 of Age 250 and living with his parents (Jacob Barrymore and Olivia) in the big house of the west side suburbs of the largest city as Ninjago City of the dimensional realms Spencer World. On the night of November 29 of Age 257, Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga In one year later after the battle with Cell, Cell Juniors on the deserted Rocky Mountains and Mega Buu and Super Buu, and the deaths of Zesmond Spencer, Brandi, Jeffrey's parents and Bobby's father, Frieza Saga After the battle with the Saiyans (Nappa and Vegeta), Garlic Jr. Saga After many months later after Goku battle with Frieza, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) after Goku defeated Frieza on the Planet Namek, Toby and others are visiting In four years later of May 12 of Age 267, Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games, he's now 24 years old adult along with his girlfriend, Trish, Perfect World Saga Ten years later after the deaths of Kid Buu, Mega Buu and Super Buu, Toby married Trish and become the father to their one and only son named Ben. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's first appears as a adult, he's now 44 years old adult and father to their only seventeen years old teenage son, Ben along with his wife Trish still living in North City. Power Manga and Anime Toby is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Solar Flare - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Shadow Clone Technique - * Multiple Shadow Clone Technique - * Master Combatant - * Chi Blocking - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Swordsmanship - Transformations Unlock Potential Like his friends and son, Toby Equipment *'Sword' - Video Games Appearances Toby is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese : Shōtarō Morikubo * FUNimation dub: Todd Haberkorn (kid/preteen), Tom Gibis (teen/adult, most media) Battles Battles * Toby, Trivia * Toby's name means Japanese name (トービー or ) is in American the meaning of the name Toby is: Twelfth Night'. * In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Toby is: Twelfth Night', also called 'What You Will' Sir Toby Belch, uncle of Olivia. * In English the meaning of the name Toby is: Abbreviation of the Hebrew name Tobiah meaning 'Jah is good. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Toby is: The Lord is good. * Toby's name is pronounced TOH-bee. It is of English origin. Short form of Tobias (Hebrew) "God is good". * Toby's real name is Tobias Barrymore is mentioned to his friends in the anime series and movies. * Toby is the good pranks-master of the pranks just like Harry, Chris, Teresa, Timmy, Jeffrey, Daphne, Bobby, Leslie, Ashley, Brittany and Tiffany on the villains many times. * Toby's favorite hobby is walking, looking at the clouds and stars, training in martial arts, going to the movies and spend his life with his loving wife Trish. * Toby's favorite food is mini corn dogs and carrot sticks. * Toby's favorite vehicle is air skateboard. * Toby's hair color is the dark blonde hair in the manga and the bright blonde hair in the anime. * Toby falling in love with Trish since they were children. Gallery first_day_of_school_by_ryokozchan_ddeassm-pre-1.png first_day_of_school_by_ryokozchan_ddeassm-pre.png Toby told Trish that he's loved her in DBZ movie-1.jpg Toby told Trish that he's loved her in DBZ movie-1.png family_ties_by_ryokozchan_d908jge-fullview (1)-1.png Toby & Trish full_power_by_ryokozchan_dc78iui-pre-1.png First day of school by ryokozchan ddeassm-pre.jpg Toby & Trish full power by ryokozchan dc78iui-pre-1.jpg Toby and Trish with Jason and Leslie in DBZ-1.png Toby and Trish with Jason and Leslie in DBZ-2.jpg Toby with his girlfriend Trish and friends in DBZ.png d9xr5f4-2d0cb90c-a388-466f-9b02-629c7f1808a6.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Orphans Category:Z Fighters Category:Citizens Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Civilians Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Husbands Category:Fathers